


A Fun Learning Environment

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, unaware sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Mr. Gladly is well aware that he runs the most fun, enjoyable classroom in the school. The fun is primarily his own as he fucks his female students without them knowing about it, but fun is still being had. And that makes everything alright.





	A Fun Learning Environment

**A Fun Learning Environment**

  
It was a good thing that I had become a teacher. It let me live the dream. Not just teaching the next generation about the world they lived in, but it let me relax as well.  
  
Mainly by fucking the various cute girls (and, occasionally, a very cute boy) that made up my class. Sure, that was the kind of thing that could annoy people, but I had thought of that, too. With MAGIC- no, with SCIENCE! All things were possible.  
  
Like making a machine that made everyone in the class think that they were learning about the state of the world and current events. And since what they thought they were learning was, in fact, reality (I _was_ a teacher, after all), they _were_ learning. And it left me free to pursue my own entertainment with all the sexy girls that made up a high school class. It was a much more obvious and productive use of my talent than going out in a costume to either fight or commit crimes, after all.  
  
Sure, I hadn’t been able to work all of the bugs out of the machine. The personality it gave me was a bit too obsequies and eager to please. I hadn’t been able to get it to stop from telling people to call me Mr. G instead of Mr. Gladly, for instance. Still, if that was the price I had to pay to have the free time to sample the girls in my classes, that was just something I’d have to put up with.  
  
As the thirty some students listened to machine-me talk about how the Protectorate was a international organization, and not subject to US laws, _while_ being subordinate to the PRT which was, I was busy getting a blowjob. And it was quite a good blowjob, too. I ran my hand through Madison’s hair as she bobbed up and down along my shaft.  
  
Madison really knew how to suck a cock. Of course, I’d given her so many chances over the school year, that it wasn’t much of a surprise at how good she was at handling a dick. Much like most of the other girls I taught, really.  
  
I didn’t really discriminate. If a girl was in my class, I made sure she gave me a blowjob at the very least before the school year was over. Of course, after that, I tended to focus on the girls who were hotter or more amusing (the twin sisters in my last class of the day were more average than pretty, but _twins_ ) to play with the rest of time.  
  
And nobody complained! Sure, nobody knew, either, but just so long as I didn’t get in trouble for enjoying myself during school hours, I didn’t really care. Getting to feel a nice tongue or a wet pussy or tight ass wrapped around my cock was always a nice way to spend class.  
  
In fact, I was wondering if I should volunteer to start mentoring a club or a sport. Obviously one that had a large proportion of cute girls in it, of course. But beyond that, I didn’t care. Track and field, the debate team, anything that let me spend more time with the true joy of the world, high school girls.  
  
Sometimes I wondered what made me different from a creepy pervert who belonged on a sex offender registry, but then I remembered all the reasons. So many that I couldn’t name just _one_.  
  
Madison was bobbing up and down my cock all on her own, without me having to do a thing to urge her on. I looked around the classroom, wondering who I was going to fuck next. After all, with all these options, I was spoiled for choice. And _how_ I was going to fuck them, because it was _really_ easy to move the girls into any position I cared to.  
  
Not that I was selfish or anything! Once or twice a month, I got the boys into things. Not fucking them myself, obviously. Instead, I’d just select one of their female classmates to be their cumdump for the period. And then that lucky girl would get _used_ , fucked and fucked and fucked by her classmates, none of them really knowing what was happening.  
  
I’d conducted _exhaustive_ oral interviews with some of the girls, and I was convinced that none of them knew anything about what happened in class. They would think, at the very most, that they weren’t paying attention in class and had let their minds wander into a sexual fantasy.  
  
Julia had blushed very prettily when she confessed that she was having ‘daydreams’ of getting fucked in the ass by me one day. It had been pretty amusing to watch her shift around in her seat, completely unable to get comfortable. Of course, that had been half due to embarrassment, and half due to how sore her ass was from me fucking it an hour earlier.  
  
“Alright, Miss Clements,” I said, pushing her off of my dick, “I think it’s time we tend to that needy little pussy of yours.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Gladly,” Madison said a touch dully. “How would you like to fuck me?”  
  
That was the question, wasn’t it? The only ways I hadn’t fucked Madison were the ones where I was just too old and inflexible to manage. Over the course of the school year, cute little Madison had taken my cock in every single one of her holes, over and over. And _my_ , had she loved it!  
  
Madison had a very high sex drive. Honestly, I was probably doing her a favor by draining her overactive libido here in class, rather than letting her wander around, her insides a mass of unmatched arousal. Who knew what kind of shady characters could have taken advantage of her like that?  
  
When Madison came to class, she was at least damp, the arousal having built up over the previous afternoon and evening. With some girls, I had to really work at it, playing with their bodies to get them properly turned on. Or I’d just strap a vibrator to their clits and wait for a few minutes until they were soaking wet. Or at least, that had been how I _had_ done things. I had a much better system in place now. Now, the same machine that made my students learn so very well also aroused them, turning them on as they sat and listen to the daily lesson. It left the boys with hard-ons, which I occasionally let them take care of with some girl, but, more importantly, it left my female students ready to fuck just a few minutes after sitting down.  
  
But Madison was _always_ ready to fuck. If I didn’t do such a good job of satisfying her urges, who knew who she’d be fucking instead of me? Or, admittedly, the boys in the class every now and then.  
  
“You are friends with Taylor Hebert, aren’t you?” I asked.  
  
I was sure I was correct. I ran a pretty fun class. Hell, even my machine duplicate ran a pretty fun class. All the students in it got along with each other, and I got along with them. Some of them more than others.  
  
“Of course, Mr. Gladly,” Madison chirped, confirming my estimation of the dynamics in my class. “I’m always ready to do stuff to her.”  
  
“Good,” I said, hauling Madison to her feet and bringing her over to her friend. “We’re going to have some fun together.”  
  
I had to admit, Taylor wasn’t nearly as pretty to look at Madison. A teacher wasn’t supposed to play favorites, but how could I help it? Not only did Madison have a cutely innocent, youthful air about her no matter what I did, she was also always so suspectable to my advances. It was _easy_ to get her turned on enough to fuck.  
  
Not like poor Taylor. While I had, of course, fucked her just like every other girl in my class, all in all, she had been denied the pleasure of my attentions for most of the school month. She just didn’t have as much to recommend to her as her friend did. No real breasts or hips to speak of, a body that was not aroused very easily, and she wasn’t even skilled at giving blowjobs. Rather sad, all in all.  
  
Still, I didn’t let that affect how I treated her. No, when I gave her bad grades, it was because she hadn’t done the homework, or had turned in some woefully incomplete project. _That_ was why she had bad grades, not because she wasn’t hot to look at. I was a good teacher, after all.  
  
“Now then, Madison,” I said, “I want you to strip naked, and climb on to Taylor’s desk. I’ll fuck you then, and when I cum, you can let the semen splatter all over Taylor’s face. Won’t that be fun to do with your friend?”  
“Yes, sir,” Madison said, slowly blinking.  
  
Madison started to undress, sliding out of her cute, well-coordinated clothing. I watched with an admiring eye as more and more of her skin was revealed, watching the soft, pale flesh be put on display. What a sight. What a lovely, lovely sight.  
  
I frowned in though a bit. Why not get two girls for the price of one? I turned to Taylor, who was staring through Madison, paying attention to the machine-me. She was taking the occasional note, which I hoped would translate into a completed worksheet when the period was over.  
  
“Taylor,” I addressed her, “you’ll be getting cum on your face soon. Take off your shirt and bra to make certain you don’t get them stained.”  
  
I had a duty to take care of my students, and that included making sure they stayed hygienic. For the same reason, I made certain that every girl in all my classes were on the pill. Whether it was me, their male classmates, or even their boyfriends, it just wouldn’t be right to let such young girls get impregnated. But right now, I wasn’t worried about knocking Taylor Hebert up. Sure, she was probably wet enough to take my cock very easily, but I had a much prettier girl to take care of my raging erection.  
  
Taylor removed her glasses, her hoodie, and then her bra, and then put her glasses back on, blinking twice. I didn’t see how she had much use for a bra, since those tiny breasts couldn’t give her very much pain. Not like Madison’s, as I squeezed one of them just for fun. Still, it was good to get in the habit, I supposed. Maybe she’d grow a chest later, or something  
  
Madison hopped up onto Taylor’s desk, almost rubbing her pussy in her friend’s face. Ah, that brought me back. It was hard to count the number of times that I’d wrapped up class by spraying my cum into some lucky girl’s face, and then letting her go out to her next class wearing my semen.  
  
I’d had to stop, of course, eventually. While nobody would notice while school was in session, thanks to the subsidiary devices I’d installed across campus, one day, I’d noticed sweet little Ming about to head home after school was over. And she still had the cum on her face that I’d put on there during first period!  
  
That had been a shock, thinking about what her parents would have thought if their daughter (with such a sweet pair of tits) had come back from school with semen smeared across her cherubic features. I’d hastily called her back inside and had her friend, Meng (Ming and Meng, what a pair) lick her… bestie’s, I thought was the term, face clean. _Then_ the two of them could head home.  
  
These days, if I, or one of my male students came on a girl’s face, I made sure she got cleaned up before leaving. Shots of semen inside her lower holes, or that could be hidden by clothing, of course, remained perfectly acceptable. And I thought the girls liked having a hot, sticky treat to keep them company during the rest of the school day anyway. I _had_ noticed, after all, how when I fucked one girl in front of another, sometimes the second girl would start to idly, slowly, rub her lower belly, right above her womb. In memory of what had happened to her, I thought.  
  
The desks in my classroom were big enough it wasn’t quite possible to stand at the end of them and fuck Madison’s pussy so that when I came, I could pull out and ensure all of my cum landed on Taylor. It was just a touch too far. Oh well, I could still stand to one side and do it. Not quite as conveniently placed, but just so long as Taylor ended up with a faceful of cum, that was alright.  
  
It wasn’t as if I had it out for Taylor or anything. In fact, I was going to make sure she and her friend got to share a bonding experience after I was done. And I knew Madison got turned on licking cum off and out of other girls, so she was certain to enjoy it too.  
  
Heh, speaking of bonding experiences… Sometimes I wished I taught at a school that had a bigger discretionary budget. It would make it _so_ much simpler if I could just buy bondage equipment to use on any girl that caught my eye or was misbehaving, instead of making my own. Even if my own creations tended to have special effects that regular stuff never could.  
  
I glanced over the corner of shame. Ruth was there, sitting in a timeout for mocking one the hair of a black schoolmate. And she’d be there for the rest of the period at least, until I was convinced she had learned her lesson.  
  
Ruth did look pretty hot, stripped down to nothing at all except for the harness keeping her attached to the stool. And the heavy visor and earphones over her head, that was giving her a very _special_ lesson. Once Ruth had learned her lesson, not only would she be caught up with the rest of the class, but she would also have quite the urge to eat out the girl she had insulted, to make up for her racist insult. I was a great believer in tolerance and diversity, after all.  
  
I drew my attention away from Ruth, and focused on Madison. It was quite the nice treat to look at her from behind. I grabbed her ass, and heard her squeak as my hands sunk into her pale flesh. It could be hard to get my students out of the haze the machine put them in, but a nice groping could do the trick. Not that it got them awake enough to actually understand what was happening, of course. There was no need for _that_ , after all!  
  
“Ready to get fucked, Madison?” I asked, squeezing her ass and feeling the heat from her body.  
  
“Yes, Mr. G,” Madison said, her voice already sinking back into the dull monotone most of my students used all the time.  
  
It was beyond me how they could be so _dead_ sounding when they were so turned on, but it wasn’t something I had been able to fix. So I just had to live with it. And it was pretty easy to tolerate.  
  
Especially as I slid into Madison. _Man_ , she had a good pussy. I sighed in satisfaction as my dick entered her, filling her up as I slid deeper and deeper into her.  
  
“Play with your breasts,” I told her. “Same goes for you, Taylor.”  
  
Both of them did so, their hands lifting up to start touching their tits. I looked over Madison’s shoulder, down at her cleavage, to watch. Watch Madison mostly, since she actually had a decent pair of boobs.  
  
The girls’ movements weren’t as mechanical as their voices. They actually put some energy into playing with their boobies, squeezing and kneading them. Well, Taylor was trying to knead them, but there just wasn’t enough there to do much with. Oh well, it was the thought that counted.  
  
Mostly, I focused on fucking Madison, sliding in and out of her wet, tight, hot, soft pussy. It really was an amazing pussy, and it was always a pleasure to leave a nice, thick load of cum inside of it. I grabbed Madison’s ass again as I fucked her and watched her and her friend play with their boobs. Actually…  
  
“Why don’t you two play with each other’s tits?” I suggested. “Show how good of friends you are with each other.”  
  
Both Taylor and Madison paused for a moment. Then they both nodded, and reached out. Their hands batted at each other for a moment in a pretty amusing display before they managed to get past each other and at the other girl’s chest.  
  
It was an even better sight to watch my two students play with each other’s bodies then their own. My cock throbbed with arousal as I kept on fucking Madison. One of these days, I was going to have to work out the logistics of that all-female daisy chain idea that kept coming to me. It would be so _sweet_ to see fifteen teenagers forming a circle on the floor, their mouths pressed up against another girl’s pussy.  
  
It seemed Madison didn’t know how to deal with a pair of breasts that were so much smaller than hers. She was being a bit too rough with Taylor, and every now and then, I could see a wince pass across Taylor’s face. I sighed. That really wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Taylor hadn’t done anything wrong, and she didn’t need to be punished like this.  
  
“Ease up, Madison,” I said, reaching out and laying my hand over hers. And over Taylor’s chest. “How would you like it if Taylor tugged on your nipples like that?”  
  
In fact, Taylor seemed just as unsure how to handle Madison’s substantial chest as Madison was unsure of hers. For Taylor, though, that took the form of a certain level of hesitation, being _very_ slow to knead and massage Madison’s breasts. That wasn’t _ideal_ , but it was less of a concern.  
  
“Do it like this,” I said, interlacing my fingers with Madison’s and manipulating her hand to give Taylor a proper massage. “See? There’s not a lot to work with, so you’ve got to be careful.”  
  
I kept on groping Taylor’s tiny tits for a while, before drawing my hands away. Madison kept up the movements, lightly tugging at Taylor’s nipples and kneading the small breasts Taylor had. I nodded in satisfaction, glad that Madison had learned a lesson. What kind of teacher would I be if I couldn’t even show a girl how to feel up another girl?  
  
And all the while, I was still fucking Madison. My cock was feeling _great_ , a wonderful hardness as I slid in and out Madison’s pussy. I was fucking her hard enough to make her arousal fall out of her and splatter on Taylor’s desk. And Taylor’s notes. I winced, and closed her notebook. Hopefully she would still be able to read her notes. And she might even appreciate the fragrant scent it had now!  
  
As the two of them played with each other’s breasts, I kept on focusing on Madison’s rear. It sure was a nice rear, and if my own body wasn’t pressed so close up against it, I might spank it, just to see how it wiggled. In fact, I might do just that tomorrow, lay Madison across my desk and spank those cute, soft cheeks. Not because she had done anything wrong of course, Madison was an excellent student, who got along with everybody. But because I wanted to, and she wouldn’t notice, beyond maybe a touch of tenderness once she left the school.  
  
For now, I kept on squeezing and groping her rear, using quite a bit more force than I had scolded her for using on Taylor’s breasts. And, of course, I kept on driving my hips forward and drawing them backwards, before plunging in all over again. It was _wonderful_ , and I couldn’t get over how nice Madison’s pussy was.  
  
It was a true treat to experience, and I was glad beyond words that I was getting to taste it. Maybe if one of the boys in this class got a perfect score on the test tomorrow, I’d let him have a crack at Madison’s pussy, as a reward. Not that he would _know_ it was a reward, exactly, but it was the thought that counted. And it would give him some fuel for some pleasant dreams later on, if I knew teenage boys.  
  
I was getting close to my orgasm. I already knew how I wanted to finish this. I looked at Taylor. There was a faint flush on her cheeks as she kept on playing with Madison.  
  
“Taylor, I want you to lean forward and put your face right up against Madison’s pussy,” I said, barely able to keep my voice under control. “Right now.”  
  
Taylor did so, getting even closer than I had intended. In fact, she was so close, the idea flashed into my mind to have her start licking my shaft and Madison’s clit. However, the idea was enough that I started to cum before I could even form the words to tell her to do that.  
  
I groaned, feeling my dick pulse inside of Madison. It felt so _good_ , like my pleasure was growing to fill my entire body. I panted for breath, jerking my hips forward, burying myself as far inside of her as I could.  
  
I could feel the cum pumping out of my cock, shooting deep inside of Madison’s pussy. She groaned too, a soft, tiny sound, the merest hint of the arousal she _had_ to be feeling from my ministrations. I could barely hear it, though, over the sound of my own heart pounding inside my chest. I gasped, feeling my semen stuff Madison’s pussy, even beyond what my own dick could manage.  
  
All too soon, my orgasm was over. I could feel my dick already starting to soften, and pulled myself back, letting my cock slide out of Madison’s pussy. And that meant it was time for Taylor to share the love.  
  
“Madison, grind your face against Taylor’s pussy,” I said quickly, not wanting _any_ of the cum to spill out of her. “Just really rub-“ Wait, what the hell was I saying? Even worse, Madison was leaning forward, going down to Taylor’s crotch. “No, rub your pussy against her face!” I quickly corrected myself, almost tripping over my words.  
  
That, thankfully, worked. Madison leaned back up and jerked her hips forward, pressing her pussy against Taylor’s face. And no more than a drop or two of cum landed on Taylor’s desk, either. I sighed in relief. It would have been stupid and embarrassing of my own mixed-up orders had ruined the finish of the little threesome we had going on here.  
  
I stepped to one side to get a better view of Madison rubbing her wet, cum-filled pussy all over Taylor’s face. And her glasses, too. I had pumped a decent amount of semen into Madison, and even though quite a bit of it was still sticking to her inner walls, there was still plenty drooling out, to get smeared across Taylor’s features.  
  
My cock twitched in arousal as I watched, looking as Taylor’s features got a healthy helping of semen on her face. It wasn’t to the level of a bukkake or anything, but it was still _damn_ nice to see, looking at all the cum and Madison’s arousal getting rubbed across her cheeks, nose and lips.  
  
Taylor didn’t react to it at all. She just stayed leaning forward, her face calm and impassive, even as the lens of her glasses were smeared with my cum and Madison’s arousal. I realized that I should have ordered Taylor to open her mouth so that she could get a taste of it as well. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. And the rest of the classes I had today, with plenty of other girls as well.  
  
“Alright, you can stop now, Madison,” I said, once I realized that she’d gotten all the cum out of her pussy she could like this. “Good job.”  
  
Madison drew her hips back, and kept on squatting on Taylor’s desk. I glanced at the clock, wondering how much time we had left. Good, ten minutes still before class ended. More than enough time for a bit more fun.  
  
I sighed in satisfaction, looking down at Taylor’s face. She may not have been the prettiest girl in my classes, but any girl looked good with a healthy helping of semen on her face. And she would look even better once Madison helped her lick it off.  
  
Somehow, the impassive look on Taylor’s face only made the entire thing so much more arousing. She wasn’t even slightly aware what had happened to her, even as the semen ran down her cheeks. I could ask her to come up to the front of the class, still topless and still with a mixed facial of cum and arousal, and she’d do it, and not see anything wrong or exciting in it. Neither would anyone else in the class, though some of them might have sexual fantasies about Taylor later.  
  
“Madison,” I said, turning to her, “I want you to lick Taylor’s face clean. Don’t forget her glasses,” I added. “And when you have a mouth full of semen and your own arousal, I want you to share it with Taylor. Give her a big old kiss and shove it into her mouth.”  
  
I probably didn’t need to be so explicit in my directions, but it couldn’t hurt. As Madison lowered her head down towards Taylor’s face and stuck her tongue out, I glanced down at my shaft. Ah great, I was still covered with cum and arousal. It was pretty messy, all things considered, and I needed to clean it up. But who was going to get the chance to do so?  
  
Taylor? Madison? One of the other girls in the class? I decided that it would be Madison. Mostly because she had leaned so far forward and down that her cute ass was sticking up in the air, the perfect invitation.  
  
As Madison made some pretty lewd noises, licking Taylor’s face clean, I started cleaning myself off on her rear, running my dick along her soft butt. I nodded in approval, looking at the glistening streaks left behind along the full curve of her rear. That done, I looked up at the two friends.  
  
Madison was doing a pretty good job of cleaning Taylor off. Taylor was staying stock still, barely moving a hair as Madison trailed her tongue up and down her face. It honestly would have been hotter if Taylor and been blushing and squirming, not quite sure if she wanted to get closer to Madison or pull away. But it was still pretty hot, and I could feel my cock slowly hardening inside my pants as I watched.  
  
Not hard enough for a second round, sadly, but whoever I chose over lunch sure would be getting a nice treat to deal with. I leaned against Taylor’s desk, watching Madison clean off her friend. Madison’s mouth had to be pretty full by now.  
  
As soon as I thought that, Madison pulled back, her cheeks bulging. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Taylor’s in a kiss. I wondered if they had done that before, if they were a lot more than friends. Madison sure seemed to know how to kiss, but, then again she and I had done that a lot.  
  
I could see a mix of semen, arousal and drool running down Taylor’s and Madison’s chins, dropping down onto Taylor’s lap. There wasn’t very much of it, though, and most of it ended up in Taylor’s mouth. Her own cheeks were bulging at the end of it, and there was a slightly desperate look in her eyes as she did her best to hold it in.  
  
“Alright, Taylor,” I said, patting her on the head. “You can swallow now.”  
  
Taylor did so, her throat moving several times as she sent the mixture down to her stomach. The expression on her face calmed, and she looked a lot more relaxed though still very blank at the end of it. I looked over her face and nodded. Madison had actually managed to get everything, both on her face and on her glasses. She had done a really good job.  
  
There were still some streaks on Taylor’s glasses, and her cheeks were pretty shiny. But that was it, and probably more Madison’s saliva than anything else.  
  
“Good job, you two,” I said, looking at both Madison and Taylor. There was the slightest amount of animation on Madison’s face as I praised her, though Taylor stayed blank. “Now, get dressed. Class is about to end.”  
  
I watched the two of them get redressed. Mostly Madison, for obvious reasons, and it still wasn’t as entertaining as watching either one of them get undressed. Still, it made me just that much more aroused, watching them. And I even had an idea on how to turn myself on even more. And them, as well, though the machine that was teaching them and keeping them distracted should already be doing a pretty good job of that.  
  
“Until class ends,” I decided, “Madison, sit in Taylor’s lap and make out with her.”  
  
And while Madison and Taylor were being good friends, they’d still be learning and absorbing the lesson plan I had drawn up for today, so that they got an education _while_ being entertainment.  
  
I loved being a teacher.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always the Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985053) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
